


Glory (Hole)

by enbeestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Glory Hole, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbeestyles/pseuds/enbeestyles
Summary: A woman's gotta do what she's gotta do, Grace reckons. As she situates herself on the cold tiles and waits, the first cock that gets pushed through the hole is painfully average and uninteresting. She wants the best of the best tonight and she won't be wasting any saliva on mediocrity. Grace needs something big.





	Glory (Hole)

Grace has found herself at a raunchy club downtown, for the first time in over a year. Life's been boring recently, what with her up to her ears in assignments. What she needs tonight, more than anything, is some fun of the physical kind. Which is exactly why she's closing a gender neutral bathroom stall door behind herself and sinking to her knees. 

She wants to try out giving a faceless blowjob tonight, at the most worn-out glory hole of her choosing. A woman's gotta do what she's gotta do, Grace reckons. As she situates herself on the cold tiles and waits, the first cock that gets pushed through the hole is painfully average and uninteresting. She wants the best of the best tonight and she won't be wasting any saliva on mediocrity. Grace needs something big. 

Grace doesn't much consider glory hole etiquette, if something like that exists, and the cock slips back out of the hole after a few minutes of her ignoring it. And, much to Grace's surprise and pleasure, it soon gets replaced by a huge, uncut cock. It's still soft and surrounded by curly, well-groomed pubic hair at the base and heavy-looking balls below. Grace is excited but a bit apprehensive all the same - the sheer size of it while still soft intimidating her. She starts stroking the meaty shaft in a milking motion to get the blood pumping and considers her options, enjoying the soft warmth in her palms. 

The cock thickens up considerably and Grace gets more and more nervous as she didn't expect it to get that big that quickly. She doesn't quite know if she'll be able to take it all so she kisses the ruddy head and licks along the foreskin first, sucks on the sides and traces the pronounced veins, weighs the fat balls in her sweaty hand. They're as heavy as she thought they might be, and perfectly smooth. 

As she tries sucking the cock into her mouth, her jaw locks up within seconds. Her pink lips feel stretched out already and her throat closes up the further the cock pushes itself inside her. A strangled moan leaves her as she swallows profusely, her thighs clenching together at the prospect of the situation. Hair's falling into her eyes but she can't be bothered to fix it, eyes rolling back into her head with the rough feeling of this stranger coaxing her into taking as much of him in as possible. Being used like a hole to fuck is exhilarating to her tonight. 

Grace isn't even halfway down and yet her hands are already wet with her own spit and this stranger's potent precum. The fat prick keeps nudging into her throat, as if asking her to go deeper, Grace's thoughts reeling. Who would've fucking thought she'd find the best dick of her life here? 

She squeezes the hefty balls in her hand to make up for her slow progress on the length and, while trying to press forward, Grace sees a tattooed hand gripping the cock base as if to keep an orgasm at bay. Grace keeps pushing herself then, making herself choke, and hears a rough moan at the other side of the stall. Her little clit is hard and tingling, the insides of her thighs wet and sticky, but she's using both hands on this man in twisting motions, unbothered about her own orgasm right now. 

Grace notices the man relaxing the grip on himself as he starts pushing forward further and further into Grace's throat, audibly thrusting against the wall. He wants to fuck. 

Grace is struggling, still not all the way there, and has to pull off his cock to choke and cough. She feels a bit faint and mumbles a soft "sorry" before taking the swollen, wet cockhead back into her mouth - not pushing forward but rather massaging the heavy balls and concentrating on sucking on the tip, dipping her tongue into the slit and coaxing out more precum. It's salty and bitter and clean, probably the best she's ever had. 

Intensifying her motions, Grace hears another rough moan, cut short as if the man slapped a hand over his own mouth. Then she feels the balls in her hand pull up and the thick cockhead in her mouth start to twitch and pulsate. Grace doesn't know if she's delirious but it feels like the size is swelling up even more in her mouth, stretching her to the brim.

She doubles her efforts and starts swirling her tongue around the head, dipping into the foreskin right underneath, and kneading the swollen balls in her palm. Without a warning other than a deep moan, thick cum starts pouring out, first in lazy dribbles and then in hard jets, coating the inside of Grace's mouth in bitter white, tickling the back of her throat where it still keeps spurting. 

In a last ditch effort to make her first glory hole blowjob memorable for this blessed stranger, she forces herself to suck the pulsating cock further down her throat one last time, upping the pressure on her retreat to coax the last drops of cum out of this beautiful cock. She notices the tattooed hand at the base again, gripping it lazily and then slapping the heavy, slowly softening prick on her tongue. Sticky remnants of cum are still collected at the corners of her mouth even after she's swallowed so much, waiting to be licked away. 

She hears a soft sigh, a mumbled and deep "thank you", and then sees the best cock of her life slip out of the glory hole; a black pair of loose trousers getting zipped up. Grace relaxes onto her heels, knowing she'll curse the pain in her knees tomorrow but trying to ignore it for now. It's over. 

A part of Grace wants to get herself off, fuck herself with four fingers and pretend the monstercock from just now is back again, with a vengeance, but she doesn't want the night to end yet. Her smooth little pussy is absolutely soaked and feels like it's more relaxed and prepared than it's ever been, but she's not known for being able to cum in multiples. Grace wants to save her climax for later in the night, when she can pull out one of her bigger toys and work for it. Maybe even without touching her little clit in the process.

Grace pulls a bit of a face while getting up from the hard, tiled floor and smooths over her skimpy dress. Maybe she'll have some people rubbing on her later - easy access and all that. She considers her first glory hole experience mostly a success and deserves to get lost in the music and pretty people around her for now. The tangy taste of fresh cum is still on her palate but she wants the reminder, can't bear to wash it away yet. 

As she steps out of the stall, she notices a tall man standing near the entrance of the restroom area. He's got wavy, soft brown hair and is wearing a black pair of loose trousers eerily similar to the one she saw just two minutes ago. Grace stops in her tracks and eyes the handsome man more closely, with his hard jaw, soft facial features and cheesy grin. 

His green eyes look kind and mischievous at the same time - that's when Grace notices that the man is holding a fresh bottle of water into her direction. And that he's got a cross tattoo on his hand, the same tattoo she saw on the man whose huge prick she just spent fifteen minutes sucking on and drooling over.

Grace blushes so hard her ears turn hot and a wide smile spreads across her face. She walks towards the man tentatively and grips the bottle of water, overlapping their hands and making eye contact.

"Hey there." His voice isn't unlike his moans, heady and drawn-out. "Fancy getting out of here?"

That's when she notices the hefty bulge in his trousers. It seems like she won't be needing her toys tonight after all.


End file.
